


Мышонок

by Kira_Bailshmidt



Category: Monsuno
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Seduction / Courtship, fastburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Bailshmidt/pseuds/Kira_Bailshmidt
Summary: В их первую встречу голову Дом Пайро будто пронзила пуля. Настолько притягательного человека он ещё не встречал. Было всё равно, что это клон Клипса с ДНК мелкого Суно, его привлекал именно он, и Пайро не собирался сдаваться.
Relationships: Six/Dom Pairo





	Мышонок

**Author's Note:**

> Это же детский мультик, что я творю?

— Шесть, Дом Пайро, отправляйтесь по этим координатам. Изучите руины города, пересылайте мне всё, что найдёте.  
— Как скажешь, отец.

Отсалютовав боссу, Пайро повернул голову на своего нового напарника. Всё тело будто пронзила молния. Какой занятный мышонок.

— Приятно познакомится, Дом Пайро, — наёмник так долго пялился на парня, что не заметил протянутую ему руку.  
— А, да, мне тоже. Ты такой милый мышонок, совсем не похож на своего грозного мышиного отца.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — Дом Пайро на секунду показалось, что эта улыбка превратилась в острую стрелу и пронзила его сердце. Кажется, пора заканчивать с энергетиками, — но всё же стоит поторопится, не хочется расстраивать отца.  
— Конечно-конечно, мышонок.  
***  
До пункта назначения было рукой подать, поэтому добраться они решили на машине. Дом Пайро, как истинный джентльмен, открыл дверь перед Шесть и даже шуточно пристегнул ремнём безопасности, хотя сам пристёгиваться не считал нужным.  
И вот они уже двадцать минут едут в абсолютной тишине, что до невозможного нервировало Пайро.

— Эй, Шесть, у тебя есть хобби?  
— Нет, а должно?  
— Серьёзно? А что ты тогда делаешь в свободное время? Мне вот видеоигры нравятся, не хочешь зарубиться на выходных?  
— Я тренируюсь. Помогаю отцу в исследованиях. Порой Харгрэйв приглашает на чаепития. Меня всё устраивает, — пожал плечами подросток.  
— А ты такой занятный, мышонок. Тогда может и мне тебя пригласить на «чаепитие»? — с вызовом спросил Пайро, выделив интонацией последнее слово и повернув голову к Шесть.  
— Пожалуйста, следите за дорогой.

Насупившись, Пайро всё же отвернулся от парня, уставившись на дорогу. Но краем уха он уловил странные вибрации по свою правую руку. Скосив взгляд, он увидел до ужаса милую картину. Шесть, из всех сил стараясь не смеяться, уставился на него.

— Что?  
— Прости…пхих…просто ты очень мило обиделся, что я…пхах…я…ой, ужас, — прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла, парень в голос засмеялся. До этого всегда сдержанный и вежливый Шесть теперь заливисто смеялся над чужим выражением лица. Пайро так умилило это, что на его лице выскочила чертовски идиотская улыбка, что заставило подростка смеяться ещё сильнее и громче.  
***  
— Хей, смотри, я что-то нашёл, — позвал Шесть, — помоги мне перевернуть этот валун.  
— Не стоит так напрягаться, мышонок, доверь всё профессионалам, — закатав рукава, Пайро попытался сдвинуть камень, но получалось у него из рук вон плохо. Шесть, устав смотреть на безуспешные потуги, пихнул парня в бок и сам перевернул валун, будто он ничего не весил.  
— Вы и правда настоящий профессионал, — посмеялся подросток, — тут что-то написано, подай мне планшет, надо переслать отцу.  
— Как скажет мой милый мышонок, — пошутил он, но с ухаживаниями решил быть поосторожней. На всякий случай.

Проведя в руинах ещё некоторое время, они исследователи их от и до и собирались уже возвращаться обратно, но столкнулись с непредвиденными обстоятельствами.

— Эй, Шесть! Что вы тут забыли? — окликнул их ураган с шилом в жопе Чейз Суно, — неужто ждали, пока мы надерём ваши задницы? — Да, согласен, его задницу я бы тоже надрал, подумал Пайро, но в миг отмахнулся от подобного.  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь, Суно. Гибель, вперёд!  
— Огнедракон, вперёд!  
— Команда кор-тек, вперёд!

Пайро аж покрылся мурашками при раскрутке, его Огнедракон уже не мог так долго томиться в сердцевине. На секунду скосив взгляд на своего напарника, он заметил, что Шесть был так же воодушевлён боем, как и он сам.

— Гибель! Атакуй когтями! — пока гибель был занят Роком, Нео-Буйноклюв собирался уже атаковать того со спины.  
— Огнедракон! — монсуно в ту же секунду впился зубами в шею Нео-Буйноклюва, откидывая того подальше от Гибели.  
— Спасибо, Дом Пайро, я бы не успел увернутся.  
— Да всё норм, мы же напарники, — ударив кулаком по плечу парня, произнёс Пайро. И пусть ты сексуален до ужаса, и я бы хотел попробовать стать чем-то большим, но пусть будет хотя бы так.  
***  
— Фух, отбились наконец, — с облегчением вздохнул Дом Пайро, — было кончено весело, но устал как…кто там устал в поговорке?  
— Собака, Дом Пйаро, устал как собака, — отряхнулся Шесть, — Дом Пайро?  
— Что случилось, мышонок?  
— Кхм-кхм, не думаю, что мне стоит лезть не в своё дело, но у вас…как бы корректней выразится…эрекция, — лицо покраснело сродни его любимой куртки, он старался не смотреть в сторону наёмника, но взгляд то и дело падал на парня и то, что было ниже его пояса.  
— А, ты про стояк? Да, такое часто бывает. Неужели тебя не возбуждают битвы, мышонок? Это обычная человеческая реакция, — пожал плечами Пайро, приобнимая Шесть за плечи. Возбуждённый член тыкнулся в бедро подростка, — отдохну немного и пройдёт. Или ты хочешь помочь мне с этим?  
— Д-да, хочу.

Сказать, что он был в ахуе, значит ничего не сказать. Шутка кажется зашла слишком далеко.

— Я…это…пошутил, расслабь булки, мышонок, пойдём в машину уже, — Пайро резко отлип от Шесть, стараясь скрыть своё смущение.  
— Я позвоню отцу и помогу тебе. Увидимся в машине, — он из всех сил старался сказать это как можно уверенней. Шесть не знал, что двигала им в тот момент, но он хотел. Без понятие чего именно, это точно было связано с напарником. Скорей всего он просто хотел его самого. Во всех смыслах.  
— Алло, отец, ты получил данные?  
— Да, Шесть, это именно то что было нужно. Возникли какие-то проблемы?  
— Возвращаясь из города мы встретились с кор-тек и смогли незаметно собрать биологический материал с их монсуно, тебе выслать сейчас или по прибытию?  
— Потом, всё потом, можете возвращаться.  
— Хорошо, отец.

Когда экран погас, он чуть не рухнул на колени. Строить хорошее либо при плохой игре — качество семейное, но ещё не совсем прокачанное. Говорить с отцом, когда тебя распирает возбуждение — невероятный, но довольно странный опыт. До машины он добрался чуть ли не бегом. В машину он чуть ли не взлетел, хлопая за собой дверью. Лицо раскраснелось, дыхание давалось с трудом, а взгляд помутнел.

— Мышонок? Что-то случилось? — договорить ему не дали, притянув за воротник и впившись в сухие губы поцелуем. Пайро ответил так же страстно в ту же секунду. Огонь разгорелся словно русская печка в бане, когда на неё вылили целый ковш воды. Потянув на себя парня, Пайро усадил того себе на колени, лицом к себе, не разрывая поцелуя. Но стоило руке Шесть коснуться паха наёмника, как того в миг словно пронзило молнией.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, не слишком ли быстро развиваются наши отношения? Я, конечно, не против попробовать на вкус такого аппетитного мышонка, но Клипс меня с потрохами сожрёт, если узнает.  
— А он не узнает, — ответил Шесть, вовлекая в очередной поцелуй.  
— Уверен?  
— Да, — твёрдо ответил он, одним движением расстёгивая комбинезон Пайро.  
***  
— Неужели вы двое думали, что я не узнаю? — отчитывал их как маленьких детей Клипс.  
— Нет, то есть да, то есть… — пытался оправдаться Дом Пайро, поднять глаза он не мог физически.  
— А ты вообще молчи, извращенец!  
— Отец, прошу, умерь свой гнев. Всё было с обоюдного согласия.  
— Эй, Старик, — всё же осмелился наёмник, — можешь расслабить булки, ты меня не привлекаешь. Мне пофиг, что мышонок — твой клон, вы даже не похожи. Да, у меня встаёт на него, и что? На работе это не скажется, уверяю тебя.  
— Снижу оплату на десять процентов.  
— Эй! Это уже наглёж! Я протестую!  
***  
— Фух! Это было чертовски сложно, — ныл Пайро, выходя из кабинета Клипса.  
— В конце-концов всё прошло довольно неплохо, даже заработную плату не снизили, — пожал плечами Шесть, поправляя ворот куртки, что скрывал алеющий засос, что каким-то чудом остался незамеченным.  
— Может кофе? У моего дома открылась новая кофейня, — предложил Пайро, приобнимая парня за талию.  
— Предлагаю пропустить кофе и сразу пойти к тебе. Ты что-то говорил про видеоигры.  
— Я вообще-то пытаюсь делать всё по правилам.  
— У тебя пока слабо получается.  
— Какой же у меня всё-таки милый мышонок, — проворковал Пайро, целуя Шесть в губы. Послышался треск разбитой чашки, повернув головы, они столкнулись с гневным взглядом Клипса.  
— Пора уматывать, — предложил наёмник.  
— Соглашусь, — ответил Шесть, схватив парня за руку и стартовав в сторону выхода.


End file.
